A Family We Will Be
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: A mission given to team 7 eventually brings them closer together... maybe even abit too close...KAKASAKU NARUSASU I own no characters only the story... If you don't like any of the following relationships, I politely ask that you don't need to read .
1. Chapter 1

A family we will be

It's 5 am and Sakura Haruno is getting ready for her S-ranked mission in a few hours. It has been quite a while since Sakura has been on a mission ever since she has been so busy with work in the hospital and training with Lady Tsunade. The sun is slowly shining upon the leaf village and Sakura feels anxious and excited to see the original team 7 back together once again. While walking to the regular place where team 7 used to meet when they were all genin Sakura hears a very familiar hello. "Good Morning Sakura-Chan! Long time no see! "Sakura looks closer seeing a jumping happy cheery blonde waving rapidly in front of her. "It's nice to see you too Naruto!" Sakura said laughing with the thought that Naruto was still the same goofy person ever since. Later Sasuke Uchiha arrived. It has been a year ever since Sasuke returned to the village and has been forgiven by everyone in the village. Sakura got over her obsession with the raven haired boy and now their relationship is more like a brother sister one. "Good Morning Sasuke" Sakura said cheerfully. "Uh… yeah" Sakura knew Sasuke hadn't changed much either. Surprisingly the last one to arrive hours later was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Good Morning everyone, sorry I'm late Tsunade was taking a long time in giving me the instructions for this mission..." Kakashi said smiling with a little creased eye like he used to when they were genin. "It's more like Good afternoon Kakashi - sensei, it's already 11!" Naruto said with sarcasm. "Alright when we get to the location then I'll explain everything about the mission" Everyone nodded their heads and left for the location. Once they arrived on their location in another village Kakashi read the scroll for the mission.

"Alright then, our mission is to gather information about our next door neighbors, the Aturashi family and the" Kakashi was suddenly interrupted by Naruto grabbing the scroll. "What the? This is way too easy for us jounin, I mean I could probably do this with my eyes closed! "Then Naruto was given an angry glare from the team. "Hey but wait, what's this stuff saying about going under cover?" Naruto looked at the scroll with eyes that looked ready to pop out. Sakura was a little curious to what made Naruto's face go like that but she figured it wasn't that bad. Sasuke was just eager to finish the mission and go home.

_I don't remember Lady Tsunade mentioning anything about_ _going under cover… _ Kakashi was thinking to his self. Then Naruto read out loud "we have to go undercover as a family?"

"Well idiot what else could I mean? We go as ninjas?" Sakura said.

"Deme, stop your complaining and read the scroll already, Sasuke knew this mission was going to be a long one.

"Okay guys we are going in as the Hatare family, my name is Hatare Kaoru and Sasuke your name is Hatare Hikaru and . . . "at that moment Naruto started laughing off hysterically. " We're posing as brothers, HAHAHAHAH" Naruto couldn't help it but laugh.

_What could shisou be thinking making those 2 pose as brothers, they have nothing in common…_Sakura pondered at herself at what was the reason for her master's decisions. Sakura continued reading the scroll while Sasuke and Kakashi were helping Naruto breath back to normal. Then Sakura went red after reading the rest of the scroll, the rest of the team took notice of her sudden strange reaction. "Sakura-Chan, what's wrong? " Kakashi asked worried for the sake of his team mate. "Kakashi, I'm Hatare Haruna, the wife of Hatare Takashi and the mother of 2 block heads, Hikaru and Kaoru!" Sakura said this with intense stuttering. "What's so bad about that Sakura? Wait whose Hatare Takashi?" Kakashi had an idea of who it was he just needed the thought to be confirmed. "You are Kakashi, you are my husband and father of the Hatare's." Sakura said knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

_What was Lady Tsunade thinking; when this mission is over I'm going to have a chat with her_… Kakashi was now sure this mission was tough. Now at the house there were 4 neat piles of clothing each one had someone's name on it. They each took their piles and brought them to their rooms, when they got upstairs to find the rooms that's where another problem was. "Why are there only 2 rooms Kakashi?" Sasuke wasn't so sure if this was the right house because there were 4 of them but only 2 rooms. "Look there's a bunk bed in that room and there is a king size bed in this room" Kakashi was finding these numbers very confusing. "There are 2 rooms, 3 beds, and 1 hero!" Naruto knew that the hero of this mission was definitely him. As Sakura was about to go into the bunk bed room she was struck by a barrier.

"Sakura!" Kakashi helped her up, he wasn't convinced that this was a very serious mission until he saw what had just happened to Sakura-Chan. " Shisou did this, she wants to make sure that no intruder gets into our rooms and what had just happened means that this room isn't mine" Sakura knew that the incident was totally her fault. "Naruto, Sasuke, go into that room" Kakashi wanted to see what would happen and if Sakura was right. "Alright then" Naruto and Sasuke both walked in passing the barrier as if it were nothing. "Well that settles it then, you and Sasuke are sharing that room while Sakura and I get this room" Kakashi said with relief knowing he wasn't going to feel the harsh outcome of the barrier. They all got dressed into their civilian clothing and headed down stairs. Sasuke and Naruto looked cute matching each other and Kakashi looked ever so handsome in his fatherly clothing. Sakura was the last one to come down; she was wearing a tight red kimono showing off her curves and soft porcelain skin. The boys were all turning red.

"Sakura-Chan since when did you get those?" Naruto just had to remark on her fully grown chest that any flat girl could only dream of having.

"BAKA NARUTO!" Sakura had never been so embarrassed in her life.

As they all read over the scroll once again to familiarize things they heard a knock at the door.

Since Kakashi and Sakura were now Mr. and Mrs. Hatare they figured they should answer the door together.

"Hello, you guys must be the new family in the neighborhood, I'm Kaede the elder leader of this village, and I personally welcome you!"

"Thank you, these are my sons Hikaru and Kaoru Hatare and this is my wife Haruna Hatare and I am Takashi Hatare." Kakashi said with his cute creased eyes.

"My, your wife is very beautiful." Kaede said with a sad tone. "Why thank you, but you say it as if it were a bad thing" Sakura thought her looks weren't that bad and she didn't thing that they were that good either so she didn't where the old woman was bringing this. "You see this village has had its set of problems, in a household the head masters lose their wives and find them the week after dead. "They were Found Dead? " Sakura was scared cold once she heard this. "Yes, and they were all very exquisitely beautiful and we have know idea who's doing this" Kaede said with uncertainty. "Well thank you Lady Kaede for warning us, and I appreciate the warming welcome" Kakashi said knowing that tonight there was going to be a little problem. "You boys take good care of your mother now you hear." Kaede started leaving and the family headed in. "Well at least we know what to expect tonight." Kakashi was pretty sure its going to take some force until anyone gets their hands on his Sakura. Since when has Sakura has become his? Sure they were all equals and he and Sakura have gotten close but not that close, right?

"Kakashi, what do you think all these killings mean?" Sakura was a bit concerned about what to expect from tonight.

"It's okay Sakura it will take some effort before they can get to you."

There was a little bit of relief within their talk.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Sasuke was getting a bit bored.

"Yeah Sasuke has a point what should we do now, we still have a few more hours till it gets dark! " Naruto was obviously getting very restless.

"How about we go to a ramen stop, I saw a really nice one when we were coming here." Sakura politely suggested. "Now there's a great idea mom!" Naruto already liked the mission. "I have no problem with that." Kakashi really didn't care where they eat as long as it was decent. So the Hatare family left the house and headed for a fantastic ramen dinner.

"So that's the new family huh?" – Enemy 1

"Yep, his wife is one sexy woman" – Enemy 2

"I'm definitely sure will get a show out this one!"- Enemy 1

"HAHAHA"-Enemies both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

~A Family we will be~

Chapter 2

"That was delicious!" –Naruto

"It's like your regular ramen Kaoru so shut up!"-Sasuke

"Hikaru be nicer to your brother, and I mean it" - Kakashi

"Thanks for treating us mommy!" Naruto was so happy. "You would make an awesome mom!" – Naruto whispered towards Sakura.

"Thanks Kaoru" Sakura was really shocked with that compliment.

"Yes honey that was a really wonderful treat" Kakashi said with a cute little laugh.

Then Kakashi gave a little peck on Sakura's cheek, which got her blushing really red. That also got Naruto and Sasuke freaky glares at Kakashi their dad.

"Well you're very welcome sweetheart" then Sakura returned the peck and that really got scary glares from both Naruto and Sasuke.

"You guys are a really cute family" the waitress said giving them their bill and allowing them to leave.

As the Hatare family was leaving Haruna (Sakura) felt a very strange chakra, but thought it was nothing and then kept walking. Takashi (Kakashi) wrapped one arm around Sakura's waist. _"Why am I blushing? And why do I feel funny?" _Sakura just had to think that.

The Hatare family made it home safely and soon they were off to bed.

Of coarse Sasuke and Naruto had to share a room and same went for Kakashi and Sakura. As soon as the Hatare household went to sleep the enemies made their move. They headed for the top window into the room of Sasuke and Naruto or Kaoru and Hikaru. As soon as they got in they put both Hikaru and Kaoru under a genjutsu. Though as soon as they stepped in they felt their bodies go under enormous heat, and before they knew it they were set on fire.

"You smart one! There's a friggin barrier in there room!" – Enemy 1

"Isn't that strange though? How would a civilian family have a barrier in their room?" – Enemy 2

"You stupid idiot, haven't you ever had parents before? They want their kids to stay safe!" – Enemy 1

"Well, I still think that it's strange…" - Enemy 2

"Oh, just forget it!" – Enemy 1

Sakura heard the commotion through the wall and she knew that Sasuke and Naruto would not be up this late fighting. So she decided to go check it out, then all of a sudden Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and gave a sleepy groan.

"Ne, Okaasan where are you going?" – Kakashi (Takashi)

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the Kakashi's teasing remark so she decided to play along.

Slightly nodding her head Sakura gave a light giggle and whispered gently in Kakashi's ear.

"Don't worry Otousan." – Sakura

Then Sakura saw through his mask a small smile begin to form.

So as Sakura made her way to Sasuke's and Naruto's room she could sense someone else's presence. So she quickly hid her chakra, but she was too late. She was put under a jutsu that slowed down her senses and movements.

The 2 enemies grabbed hold of Sakura and covered her mouth. With all her chakra draining out of her she noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious. Before she too fell unconscious she over heard the 2 enemies talking.

"How did she know we were here?" – Enemy 2

"It's called mother intuition, you moron!" – Enemy 1

Sakura didn't know why but she felt content when he said mother's intuition. After that she closed her eyes.

Kakashi knew the feelings he started to adapt towards Sakura were wrong, but he couldn't help it. When he was around her he felt the sweet essence of love, something he hasn't felt in years. So he thanked Kami for giving this opportunity to spend with Sakura and his team. Kakashi thought that he could get away with holding Sakura pretending he was asleep so as he reached over to her he noticed she wasn't there.

"She's still not back? Where the heck did she go?" Kakashi thought. Kakashi got out of bed to find her, only finding once he stepped out of the room the jutsu and the presence of 2 strange chakras. Kakashi released it and found his Sakura within the arms of 2 ugly ninjas.

"Okay, let's go and take the old man's wife to our boss." – Enemy 1

"Yeah, the boss is going to be very pleased with this one!" – Enemy 2

"Before we go, let's have some fun with her first, I'm sure the boss won't mind." The first enemy laughed.

With that Kakashi had lost his temper and decided he should show them what fun was awaiting them.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're going to do with my wife?" – Kakashi

The tone of Kakashi's voice felt like a kiss of death towards the enemy.

"Well, what are you going to do old man? Are you going to throw your cane at me?" – Enemy 2

"Not exactly" Kakashi smirked. Kakashi finished both of them off with his chidori showing no mercy.

Naruto and Sasuke woke in each others arms and started their usual routine of bickering.

"Um, Kaka- I mean Otousan what happened?" – Naruto (Kaoru)

"Yeah, I don't even know how I ended up hugging Kaoru!" – Sasuke (Hikaru)

"You know you enjoyed it Hikaru-kun!" – Kaoru said giggling

Hikaru at that moment turned red.

"Aww look at you, you're blushing!" – Kaoru

"No Kaoru, I'm mad!" – yelled a distressed Hikaru

Before the rampaging began Naruto nudged Sasuke and pointed towards Kakashi. Kakashi was holding Sakura like a fragile doll. Naruto and Sasuke saw this and they knew what Sakura meant to him. They knew what feelings they had for each other and it was a matter of time that they would forget what the village says and get together.


	3. Chapter 3

~A Family we will be~

Chapter 3

After a night full of events each one of them only managed to get a little sleep. The next morning little did they know that a lot more was a waiting them.

Kakashi was slowly waking up and remembering the things that took place last night.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi had fear written all over his face as he held Sakura. He couldn't stand to see her in such state._

_Sweetly Sakura smiled and nodded, making Kakashi relax. _

_As all the commotion seemed to fade and after Naruto and Sasuke finished their nonstop bickering they said their goodnights again went to bed._

_Before Kakashi and Sakura went to sleep, Sakura gave a little tap on Kakashi's shoulder._

"_Um Kakashi … could you…h-hhold me for a while" it was dark but Kakashi could sense the blush on Sakura's face. Kakashi under stood why and inside he was giggling like a girl, but he replied as calmly as he could._

_So there the 2 were sleeping in each other's warm embrace knowing only pleasant dreams were laying a head._

_End of Flashback _

Wait a second, where was Sakura? - Kakashi was looking around the room desperately. Kakashi stopped his search when he smelt some delicious aroma in the air. Kakashi headed out into the hall where he found Naruto and Sasuke, holding hands? He could understand how they stood beside each other, but holding each other's hand?

"I admit that is cute" – Kakashi thought to himself but he wondered if there was more to what was being seen.

"Well, well, well, getting along now aren't we?" – Kakashi asked teasingly

Naruto and Sasuke both gave a girly shriek while turning around. Still holding hands they both started to come up with excuses.

"H-H-Hikaru was going to slap me and then…" – Naruto was obviously bad at lying

"Oh please Kaoru, we both know that you got scared last night and begged me to hold your hand." Sasuke smirked knowing that Naruto was still a cute little genin at heart. In fact Sasuke knew a lot more about Naruto now compared to back then. He even started to grow a little soft towards the dobe, not soft enough though to admit it.

Naruto was blushing bright red while looking down at the floor.

After a small conversation the 3 of them headed towards the kitchen where they found their beloved Sakura making them a loving breakfast.

They were speechless, this was truly a breakfast only fit for royalty and only their Sakura could handle making it as such.

"Good Morning boys, did you sleep well last night?" Sakura asked with a motherly tone that she thought she could get used too.

The 3 of them blushed remembering that night. The night when 2 boys were safe in each others embrace, where a man held the love of his life, and a woman in the arms of the one she loved. With those thoughts it was hard for them not to turn red.

"Why are you guys so silent?" Sakura asked. Then at that moment Kakashi gave a morning kiss to his dearest wife. "You left me alone this morning sweetie." Kakashi sweetly whispered. Sakura felt that pleasant feeling that was all too familiar. Sakura indeed loved Kakashi but she thought that his actions were only due to the mission. So she decided to play along but giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other knowing that their 2 friends had feelings between them, but they just never noticed.

That morning was truly blissful and cheery as they ate breakfast, but somehow they felt as if they were being watched.

"Awwww look at that, I remember when my mother made breakfast" enemy 2 sighed.

"Forget the damn breakfast and think of a way to get that old man's wife already!"- Enemy 1

"This family is too hard, let's find another one!" - Enemy 2

"Honestly, I have to do everything around here!"- Enemy 1

"No you don't!"- Enemy 2

"Shut Up!" – Enemy 1

"Anyway, the boss isn't going to like the idea that we failed last night's mission so in other words we have to get this family today!" – Enemy 1

As the Hatare's ate, the men in the family couldn't help but feel jealous towards the man who gets to eat Sakura's lovely breakfast every morning. Team 7 was very selfish when it came to Sakura, she never complained though.

"Well, I better start washing the dishes" – Sakura

"Wait, I'll do it" Kakashi was so grateful for eating a dish that his cherry blossom had made and he thought a chance like this may occur to him ever again.

"It's alright I'll do it, think of it as a thank you for last night" – Sakura smiled

As she left the kitchen, Naruto and Sasuke confronted Kakashi about his feelings for Sakura.

"Hey uh D-DDad" Naruto still felt awkward seeing Kakashi as his father.

"Yeah?" – Kakashi

"You know me and Hikaru noticed the way you look at mom" – Naruto

"It's Hikaru and I dummy" – Sasuke

"Whatever Hikaru! Anyway, why don't you just tell her?" – Naruto

"It's easier said then done" – Kakashi

"Well, you're missing out, I mean look at me and Hikaru!" Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke and the both of them had just started blushing like mad.

"I can see that" – Kakashi

"So last night we decided on helping you" – Naruto

" Yeah we also noticed the way Sakura looks at you as well " – Sasuke

"She looks at me?" – Kakashi

"Well ya know it's kinda hard not too" – Naruto

Sasuke immediately looked at Naruto

"What does that mean?" – Sasuke

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek and whispered softly in his ear

"Don't be jealous, you're still the one I'm in to" – Naruto

Sasuke turns red

"So you know what we're gonna play a little game of matchmaker alright dad?"

- Naruto

"Dad?" – Sasuke

As they looked at Kakashi they saw him getting lost within his fantasies.

*Sighs* _She looks at me? I thought I never had a chance and now look at me, I'm floating on air… - _Kakashi's thoughts

"Okay then" – Naruto and Sasuke

As the men of team 7 smiled they couldn't help but think of the wonderful future lying ahead of them. It was such a happy moment that they gave a group hug as Sakura started to walk in.

"Aww how adorable a family moment" – Sakura

After team 7 was engulfed into a huge embrace

"Smile while you can you adorable little family" – Enemy 1

"Yeah because WE"RE GOING TO ELIMINATE YOU! HAHA" – Enemy 2

"You idiot shut the hell up they might hear you" – Enemy 1

"Oops, hehehe" – Enemy 2

*sighs* - Enemy 1


	4. Chapter 4

~A Family We Will Be~

*Author's note*

Hey guys…. I am really glad to know that you enjoy reading my fanfiction. ARIGATO to you all for your reviews so here it is chapter 4 nyah hahahahaha oh I don't own the characters just the plan and the plot. :P

Chapter 4

As the Hatare's continue their under cover missions on solving the mysterious deaths of the beautiful women within the village, the Hatare sons have not forgotten their promise towards their father, to bring them together.

And that leads us to the Hatare family out for a walk around the village or really searching for clues to the gruesome murders. As they leave the house the wise elder Kaede came up to them.

"Good day Hatare's…Ah, Haruna Hatare your still here?" Kaede said with very small traces of disappoint hidden in her voice.

"Hai Kaede sama" – Sakura couldn't help but feel a light shiver towards the elderly women.

"(Sighs) what a relief, I thought for sure you would be one of the wives taken, I must admit you really have an exquisite beauty" – Kaede

Kakashi chuckles slightly while holding Sakura close to him. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto continuously keep getting bad vibes from the old hag as they would call her.

"Her beauty is one of the reasons I love her" – Kakashi didn't know why but he sensed no form of meaning from the words of Kaede. Naruto and Sasuke however felt the sincere truth behind Kakashi's words and they knew exactly that if a man were to have Sakura it should be none other than their sensei.

While Kakashi and Kaede were talking they were interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mom, Dad I'm really hungry so if don't mind I think we should get going." – Naruto (Kaoru)

"Kaoru, don't be so rude" – Sakura still believed in her morals and one of them so happened to be respect your elders, no matter how creepy they are.

"It's alright I better get going myself" – Kaede

"Well then we're off" – Kakashi

"Goodbye Takashi, oh and take care Haruna" – Kaede

After a strange conversation with Kaede, the Hatare's headed for somewhere to eat. Slowly lurking behind within the shadows following the Hatare's were the 2 annoying enemy ninjas.

"Alright, I got some news from the boss, and he's not happy" – Enemy 1

"If you ask me, I don't think the boss is ever happy" – Enemy 2

"Uhh, you know what I mean! We need to get the job done and we got to do it NOW!" – Enemy 1

"Do we have to do it right now I mean there's a lot of time for lunch right?" – Enemy 2 gives puppy dog eyes and pouts.

"No no not with the face..." – Enemy 1 trying not to give in.

"Pwetty Pwease… (Or known as Pretty Please)" – Enemy 2 starts forming little droplets of tears in his eyes.

"Fine fine but right after lunch were back on the job" – Enemy 1 gave in.

Eventually the enemies eat at the same place as their targets. As they keep their distance they also try to maintain watching the Hatare's closely while enjoying an irresistible lunch. Meanwhile on the Hatare table 2, young boys are scheming on how to tie 2 clueless love birds together. Takashi and Haruna sit beside each other while sitting across their mischievous sons. Once they got their food Kakashi pulled down his mask revealing a face of glowing perfection.

Everyone in the restaurant had started to stare, even the enemies were mesmerized. Sakura never knew that such a handsome man could even exist. After things had settled down the waitress had come to take their orders. Naruto and Sasuke were still shocked about Kakashi's face, but still had their number one priority to accomplish. So as they were eating the matchmaking had officially begun.

"Alright, we need to start by creating the mood…" – Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"How ?" – Sasuke asked having no idea how to play with someone's emotions, except for Naruto's.

"like this" – Naruto

Suddenly Naruto "accidentally" put his finger into the extremely hot ramen making it seem like his missed the spoon.

"Ouch" – Naruto yelped ever so seductively and looked over at Sasuke with a pink face. Then Sasuke acted on instinct and put Naruto finger inside his mouth cooling it off.

"Sasuke, i-iit hurts, please don't suck too hard" – Naruto said cutely

Right then and there Kakashi dropped his jaw allowing his soup to pour right out of his mouth.

"Guys listen, not that I'm not happy for you 2, just remember on the mission you're brothers so I don't think it's appropriate to do this stuff here" – Kakashi whispered trying not to cause another scene.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi and noticed he had a little of soup on his face so she decided to wipe it off with her napkin. She blushed knowing what she did and Kakashi loved how cute she looked and decided to play with her for a bit.

"Thanks honey, you got some on your face as well, here let me get that for you" – Kakashi

As Sakura was waiting for the texture of fabric run along her lips, instead she felt something hot and wet. She realized that Kakashi had just used his tongue to lick off the food.

"Tt-tthanks sweetie" Sakura had just managed to get an indirect kiss from her lover. It all seemed just too good to be true but she convinced herself that this was only done for the sake of the mission.

Sasuke and Naruto just smirked at each other knowing that their plans were going according to plan.

Meanwhile on another table within the restaurant 2 enemies were getting hot and horny after just witnessing the acts of their target family.

"Oh my Kami, did you see the way he licked his wife's face?" – Enemy 1

"(nodding) did you also see how sensual their son was sucking his brother's finger, oh how I envy him for a love like that" – Enemy 2

"What?" – Enemy 1

"I –II mean it's not like I've fantasized about it before especially not about you or me and anything like that… heehee" – Enemy 2 managed to say that in one breath. All the enemy 1 could do was look at his partner in disgust. Later on the Hatare's finished, they paid their bill and continued on with their mission.

"Come on they're on the move" – Enemy 1

"Do you think me and you could ever have a relationship like that?" – Enemy 2

"DON'T BE RIDUCULAS! Now let's go!" – Enemy 1

"(sighs)oh alright" – Enemy 2


	5. Chapter 5

~A Family We Will Be~

*Author's Note*

Arigato everyone! I hope you are all doing well and experiencing very splendid moments within your lives.

After a well deserved meal the Hatare's made their way out of the restaurant to continue on their search for clues. Of course during their last event things really got heated.

Emotions were raised and the passion never flamed brighter. Everything was going very well according to Naruto and Sasuke; their friends were making process with the blossoming relationship.

But Naruto's and Sasuke's plan was far from over, they had more in store for the blessed couple to be. So as they were heading for their location of their mission round 2 of the match making game continued.

"Hey Hikaru…" – Naruto whispered

"What is it?" – Sasuke

"Things are looking quite spicy between Sakura and Kakashi huh?" – Naruto

When Naruto had said spicy, the image of ramen instantly came to mind. Naruto never even noticed the small pool of saliva slowly dripping out from his mouth.

"Kaoru…" – Sasuke whispered

"eh?" – Naruto

At that moment Naruto felt the grip of warm tender loving hands against his face. Then he felt Sasuke's plump soft lips near his own. Naruto's eyes closed slightly feeling the kiss's sweet tingle run through his body. At that moment Naruto beamed red and tried to escape the delicious grasp of his lover.

"Nnh-no Hikaru w-we shouldn't being doing this… at least not here." – Naruto squealed.

"Well you were drooling so I thought I'd clean you up a bit." – Sasuke gave a smirk that could only be described as sexy.

Kakashi noticed the boiling heat coming from those 2 and he could have sworn that he saw steam. Sakura's eyes just gawked at the sexual performance that was done in broad daylight.

"Uh I hate to crash the party but, may I remind you that during this mission you guys are blood related, so kissing in public may scare civilians" – Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh right" – Both Naruto and Sasuke let go of each other no matter how much it hurt on the inside.

"On the other hand, when it comes to me and Sakura, kissing is only natural, right Okaasan?" – Kakashi

"huh?"- Sakura was right then and there engulfed within the warm lips that belonged to the love of her life.

Feeling a little uneasy with joy Sakura gave a smile that any man would fall in love with.

"Oh Kakashi I want to tell you my feelings but I don't want to ruin our friendship." – Sakura thought sadly.

"Come on lets go" – Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Even just for a little longer, even if this mission means my life, as long as I can spend it like this with Kakashi then nothing else matters." – Sakura thought

The Hatare's continued on their walk hand in hand. Meanwhile lurking in the shadows was the all too familiar presence of 2 clumsy enemies.

"Did you see that?" – Enemy 2

"Of coarse dimwit, I have eyes!" – Enemy 1

"The way those seductive little boys caressed one another in a tender loving embrace, that's like a dream come true." – Enemy 2 started giggling with excitement from that thought.

"Excuse me?" – Enemy 1

"I mean no (coughs) who would want to be in a relationship like that? Aheheh" – Enemy 2

"Good because for a minute there I thought you were going to complain on why me and you aren't like that" – Enemy 1

"I know right? Those lucky dogs, enjoying every minute they spend together." – Enemy 2

"Uh remind me to ask the boss to switch you for someone else" – Enemy 1

"aww you're so mean" – enemy 2 pouts

"If I'm lucky you might get killed off in this mission" – Enemy 1 evilly thinks to himself and chuckles.

"Why do I have a feeling that you hate me?" – Enemy 2 makes sobbing noises.

"Come on we got to get that old man's wife before sunsets" – Enemy 1

"(Sighs) alright…" – Enemy 2

"Let's go!" – Enemy 1


	6. Chapter 6

~A Family We Will Be~

Arigato everyone for the sweet reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter like the other ones, I also hope you still enjoy the story, and so without further a do I give you the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Time was running out for the enemies and it was only a matter of time before their boss would lose his patience. As for the Hatare's it was getting a bit frustrating having not much progress towards one of their missions. In both cases time was not cooperating. None of that really mattered though considering the fact that love was still lingering about.

"YAHOO! The village is having a festival and I'm spending it with Hikaru!" – Naruto yelled

"If you yell any louder, picture yourself at the festival by yourself" – Sasuke

"Meanie…" - Naruto

"Kaoru don't jump to conclusions, how do we go to the festival when we don't have proper Kimonos to wear." – Sasuke

"Oh that reminds, your mother and I received money from your grandmother Tsunade Obachan" – Kakashi said

"You both know what that means." – Sakura smiled

"We're going to be treated to an all you can eat buffet for ramen!" – Naruto

"Not exactly Kaoru." – What a hopeless boy, Sakura thought

"We're going shopping" – Kakashi

"Great" – Sasuke said with sarcasm

The Hatare's were suddenly greeted by the village elder that so happened to be walking by and over heard their conservation.

"Ahh, yes tonight's festival is going to one of the best the village has ever held…" – Kaede

"Oh hello Kaede sama, what brings you here?" – Kakashi

"Well Hatare san I was on my way to buy myself a kimono and over heard your cute little family talking about buying kimonos as well, would you like to join me?"- Kaede

Kakashi was about to say something until he was interrupted by Sakura. Sakura herself didn't really understand why but she always felt something weird about Kaede-sama. In other words she felt that they couldn't trust this lady. For some strange reason though, Sakura had the feeling of protecting her family from Kaede, somehow.

"Ah Sorry Kaede-sama but Takashi and I have realized that we have boxes at home that we haven't exactly unpacked yet from moving here and so I think we might have some clothing for tonight." – Sakura said hoping that Kaede would fall for it.

Kakashi gave Sakura a strange look; he didn't recall having any boxes at their house that haven't been checked out. He heard the hidden urgency in Sakura's voice so he decided to play along.

"Right, well we'll see you later on during the festival Kaede-sama." – Kakashi

"I'll be looking forward to it." – Kaede said suspiciously

After Kaede left Sakura lightened up a bit.

"Um Okaasan are you okay?" – Naruto

"Oh I guess…" – Sakura's grip on Kakashi's hand tightened and they all took notice of it.

"Well we don't have any boxes at home, so shall we continue on with our shopping matter?" – Kakashi

Sakura nodded her head.

Now Sasuke and Naruto looked towards each other and knew this was the beginning to another round for Kakashi and Sakura to get closer together.

They stopped at a store that had really beautiful kimonos on sale. Each kimono held a different special uniqueness to it, whether it was the color or the pattern each kimono glowed with beauty.

"Ehehehe, you thinking what I'm thinking Hikaru?" – Naruto

"For the last time Kaoru, the money is for shopping expenses not for an all you can eat ramen shopping spree…" – Sasuke

"No, I was thinking about giving Kakashi a little taste of eye candy." – Naruto

"But Kaoru…" – Sasuke suddenly startles Naruto by holding him in a tight embrace.

"I wanted you for myself, the only one who can have you is me…" – Sasuke

"Www-ait a minute, the eye candy wasn't referring to me Hikaru…" – Naruto said while in a daze.

The store keeper was just looking awkwardly towards the siblings.

"Have they always been this close?" – Storekeeper

"Ever since birth…" – Kakashi

"Well putting me aside, I was actually talking about finding a really spectacular kimono for Okaasan." – Naruto

"Okay" – Sasuke

While Sasuke and Naruto were looking for the perfect kimono for their selves and Sakura, Sakura couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the festival. This was going to be one of the most special nights Sakura is going to remember. Kakashi on the other hand was busy looking for a kimono and about the night. Kakashi had to admit to himself that this was the first time that he never really took a mission seriously. In all honesty he was determined to tell Sakura about his feelings tonight.

"Alright time to spice things up" – Naruto thought to himself

"Um Hikaru what do you think about this?" – Naruto

Naruto was wearing a cute orange and blue kimono. Sasuke started blushing.

"I take it that you like what you see…" – Naruto whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear.

Meanwhile Sakura was trying on a beautiful white kimono with red and pink blossoms on it. As Sakura was trying it on she couldn't quite get the senui part of the kimono (a piece of the kimono that runs along the back) to straighten out.

"Need help?" – Kakashi said in a low voice that could turn any woman on.

"Uu-uhh yes" – Sakura said with a little tremble in her voice feeling Kakashi's hot warm breath tickle near her ear giving her a pleasant shiver run down her spine. Then Sakura felt Kakashi's hands upon her skin making her heart pound louder than ever before.

"Thank you, Otousan." – Sakura said with cute nervousness

"You're welcome Okaasan" – Kakashi

With that Kakashi gave Sakura a loving kiss on her lips.

"By the way, you look beautiful" – Kakashi then continued on his search for a kimono to wear. Sakura smiled and right then and there she made a promise.

"I don't care on whatever happens, tonight I'm telling Kakashi what I feel about him, I can't take it anymore, he needs to know" – Sakura thought to herself.

"It looks like they don't need our help huh Hikaru?" – Naruto

"I guess they don't…" – Sasuke

Meanwhile as the Hatare's continue to shop, 2 little enemies were getting their selves prepared for the evening of festivities as well.

_I want that beautiful woman in my possession soon or else expect your souls to be floating above or beneath our heads…_ - the 2 enemies received a scroll from their boss.

"The boss is losing it; we need to get that rose headed woman now." – Enemy 1

"Well I guess our bonding can wait, man I even planned out our first date (sighs)" – Enemy 2

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Since when did you decide that there were feelings between us?" – Enemy 1

"Oh so very easy, I noticed this when I looked in your eyes the first time we were assigned as partners and I suddenly felt my heart beating faster than time itself!" – Enemy 2 starts blushing after noticing he just made a confession

"Why didn't you say anything?" - Enemy 1 yelled with fury

"What? Are you saying that you finally realized your true feelings for me?" – Enemy 2 starts sparkling with happiness

"No, I'm saying that if I knew how you felt in the beginning I would have asked for a switch in partners!" – Enemy 1

"(Gasps) you're just plain mean!" – Small tears start to form in enemy 2's eyes.

"Whatever, anyway I have a plan on how to get that woman by tonight" – Enemy 1

"How?" – Enemy 2

"Well tonight the village is having a festival and so we have a chance at getting her alone and once she's alone she's ours." – Enemy 1

"Well If you haven't noticed darling, her family is around her all the time" – Enemy 2

"Hehehe well sweetie, you are about to be amazed at what I can accomplish" – Enemy 1

"HE CALLED ME SWEETIE!" – Enemy 2 thought to himself

"Let's go…" -


	7. Thanks

*An author's Thank You*

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and gave in reviews. I greatly appreciate the nice things that you guys said and I will do my very best to keep you all satisfied with my stories. Fortunately I am doing much better from my previous accident (hehehe DRUNK DRIVERS SUCK). Anyway once again thank you all so much! And also even though that one of my stories is sadly coming to an end, just know that I'm finishing my other one and another story is on the way. In the very end, I love you all…. ARIGATO!

Love Miyuki


	8. Chapter 8

~A Family We Will Be~

Chapter 7

Finally the evening of the awaited festival has finally arrived. With the village decorated and the people wonderfully dressed, the evening could only end with happy memories, or so that's what people hoped for. After each Hatare found their perfect kimono they returned home to discuss further plans on the mission.

"Well that was fun, don't you think honey?" – Kakashi winked

Sakura was left blushing pink and speechless.

"I guess all that's left to do is to find the people responsible for the murders of the innocent women." – Sasuke

"The information that I got was that the killings go crazy during festivals." – Naruto

"And judging by the way the women were killed, more than one person was involved" – Kakashi

"So anything suspicious we look into" – Sakura

"Right" – Kakashi

"Alright, so the only thing left is to get ready for…" – Sasuke was interrupted

"THE FESTIVAL!" – Naruto

The Hatare's all dressed into their beautiful kimonos. All of them looked exquisite and refined.

"Wow Otousan, you look really good in a kimono!" – Naruto

"Why thanks Kaoru, nice of you to think so" – Kakashi

Kakashi wore a silky black kimono and with his mask taken off from his face the only words to describe him were absolutely handsome and charming.

"I don't really see any thing that special about him…" – Sasuke

"(Gasps) H-HHikaru…you look so…" – Naruto was definitely stunned by Sasuke's beauty, which left him utterly speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" – Sasuke smirked

"What are you talking abo…" – Naruto's sentence was cut off when his lips were being occupied by a certain Uchiha.

"Well, someone's having fun…" – Sakura

All three of the men looked at the most beautiful woman who stood before them. Never had any of them encountered such a breath taking moment. Kakashi looked at the rose tainted Goddess in front of him making his heart race. There was an awkward silence until Naruto spoke.

"Okaasan, is that you?" – Naruto

Sakura wore a white kimono with red and pink embroidery and light pink cherry blossoms. The kimono hugged Sakura's nice curves and it also brought out her nice emerald green eyes. Sakura was flattered at Naruto's comment.

"You look good" – Sasuke

"Thanks Hikaru" – Sakura

"What do you think Otousan?" – Naruto

Kakashi was completely traumatized by this exotic blossom but he had to remain calm if he wanted to make his confession to her tonight.

"You look perfect Okaasan" – Kakashi gave a little kiss on Sakura's cheek.

"So do you, Otousan" - Sakura

"Let's go to the festival" – Naruto yelled

The Hatare's made their way to the festival and the villagers glanced at the magnificently handsome and charming looking family. They caught the eyes of villagers. While the men of the family stole the hearts of women, Sakura was in the eyes and heart of the men of the village. With all the attention that Sakura was getting the men of the family couldn't help but get a little jealous. Speaking of gazes, the Hater's were under the watch of 2 familiar enemies, making sure to keep their distance.

"Wow look at that, the family is so perfect" – Enemy 2

"Well good at least they stick out" – Enemy 1

"What about me? Don't I look astonishing?" – Enemy 2

Due to the festival the enemies had no other choice but to participate in the activities and also put on their chosen kimonos.

"Why do you even bother asking me that question?" – Enemy 1

"I just want to know what you think." – Enemy 2 said with disappointment,

"Well you look fine" – Enemy 1 hid his blush

Enemy 2 gained a big smile on his face he knew his partner would open up to him sooner or later. Enemy 2 had the urge to just hug him, and so he did.

"Hey, what are doing?" – Enemy 1

"What does it look like I'm doing?" – Enemy 2 giggled

"(Sighs) Damn festival" – Enemy 1

The 2 enemies carried on with their mission even though they were a little sidetracked with all the diverse smells and attractions from the festival. Distraction was all too familiar with the Hatare's as well. They were currently at a Kingyo Sukui stall (they catch goldfish with a scoop that has thin paper). No matter how many times the boys tried, their strength always broke the scoop.

"It's too hard!" – Naruto

Naruto then saw a little boy scoop a goldfish on his first try.

"Did I say hard? I meant tiring hahahahaha, BELIEVE IT!" – Naruto tried again more determined this time.

Sasuke was about to give up as well until he saw Naruto's sweet smile and strong determination.

Kakashi on the other hand was on his 5th net, he too thought the little gold suckers were a bit too fast for him until Sakura came along to help him.

"(Sighs) Fishing was never my thing…" – Kakashi

"Oh come on honey don't just give up, here let me help you" – Sakura smiled

Kakashi's hands were then guided tenderly by the love and compassion of Sakura's own beautiful hands. His heart pounded faster and his blush was getting more obvious. Next thing he knew he caught a fish, well it was more like she did, but he was satisfied with the idea that the both of them caught a fish together.

"There you go Otousan" – Sakura kissed him on the cheek

Then a little girl came up to Sakura and tugged on her kimono.

"Umm, excuse me miss?" – Little girl asked shyly.

"Oh Hello there little one, what's the matter?" – Sakura said in a very motherly tone.

"I'm Takarabe Rin and I wanted to ask you if you can help me catch a fish like with that Ojisan (Grandpa)" – Rin

"Ojisan?" - Kakashi

Sakura giggled at the grandpa part, she had to admit this motherly role in the mission had started to grow on her.

Kakashi watched as Sakura helped the little girl out. He was never really the man who adored children, he didn't even understand to why he chose to be a jounin teacher. Though looking at Sakura made him think about the future, if they had little Hatake's with pink or silver hair. Green or grey eyes it wouldn't really matter to him as long as Sakura was by his side to protect them.

Sasuke and Naruto also took notice of Sakura and little Rin.

"Hey Hikaru, if we were ever going to be parents, who would be the motherly one?" – Naruto whispered

"That's easy, you would" – Sasuke smiled

"Why me?" – Naruto

"I'm not good with kids" – Sasuke

"We'll see about that" – Naruto smirked

"What do you mean?" – Sasuke

After getting used to catching goldfish, Sasuke managed to get a lot, so a little boy came up to Sasuke asking if he could help him. The same idea happened to Naruto; the only difference was that his was a little girl.

"Hey I bet I could make my kid catch more fish than yours" – Naruto

"Bring it on" – Sasuke

Kakashi and Sakura both laughed at the meaningless competition, when they were interrupted by a certain elder.

"Enjoying the festival, I presume" – Kaede

"Very much Kaede-sama" – Kakashi

"Are you alone Kaede-sama?" – Sakura

"Oh no, I'm with my husband, but he's going to be a host for a kimono pageant for the young women in the village, Haruna-san you should really join…" – Kaede

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I really couldn't" – Sakura

"Nonsense" – Kaede

Then Kaede grabbed Sakura by the arm. That gave Sakura a sense of not trusting the old lady, even if she was an elder.

"You don't mind me borrowing your little wife now do you Takashi-san?" – Kaede

"Well make sure to bring her back to me…" – Kakashi smiled

"Of course" – Kaede snickered

Sakura let go of Kakashi's hand and followed Kaede. Something deep down within Kakashi was telling him that it was a bad idea to do so, but he was probably upset that Sakura was going to spend the festival with someone else.

Meanwhile the enemies were busy with the goldfish scooping when they noticed their main target was getting away.

"Hey, isn't that old lady…" – Enemy 2

"Yeah, and she's with our target" – Enemy 1

"I guess we have our chance to get her" – Enemy 2

"Let's go" – Enemy 1

"Wait I can't just leave Guppy alone" – Enemy 2

"Guppy?" – Enemy 1

Enemy 2 had just caught a fish and instantly named him.

"Alright, get Guppy a little bag and then let's go" – Enemy 1

"Yay!" – Enemy 2 giggled

"(Sighs) I have really gotten soft…" – Enemy 1


	9. Chapter 9

~A Family We Will Be~

So I got a review that mentioned that I should give names to our favorite mischievous enemies. I'm guessing Keiji (enemy 1) and Hiroshi (enemy 2).

Keiji means ruler and Hiroshi means generous. I hope that's good enough for you guys, anyway here's the next chapter enjoy :D gets a little more interesting here…

Chapter 8

As families enjoyed the festival, many of them were looking forward to the diverse varieties of performances that were shown. One of the most popular events being held at the festival was the kimono pageant for women. During the pageant, women perform a special talent and show off their beautiful kimonos. At the end of the pageant a winner is chosen and she is granted the name of the most beautiful woman in the village and is given a reward. As good as it all sounds, only one beautiful woman wasn't looking forward to this event at all, Sakura.

"Darn and it was going so well…" – Sakura thought sadly

"There you are Haruna-san, hurry we need to put on your make up…" – Kaede

"Alright" – Sakura said hesitantly.

Meanwhile with the remaining of the Hatare family, they were busy getting lost and distracted by the sights and sounds of the festival.

"Hey Otousan, do you think it was okay for you to let Okaasan go like that?" – Naruto said while munching on his dango (sweet Japanese dumplings).

"What do you mean?" – Kakashi

"Well, no offense but there's something off with that elder." – Sasuke

"Yeah, she's a creepy old hag alright" – Naruto laughed

"I did have a bad feeling about it, but it can't be helped now" – Kakashi

"At least you told her how you feel about her" – Naruto

Kakashi then looked at Naruto and Sasuke with a look that told them he didn't.

"You're unbelievable Otousan, believe it!" – Naruto said laughing

"Wow, you 2 actually looked like you guys already knew." – Sasuke

"Yeah, after me and Hikaru confessed to each other, that was when the relationship really got intense" – Naruto whispered.

"You idiot, it's Hikaru and I…and he doesn't need to know every detail…" – Sasuke said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I was going to say something tonight, but the pageant and Kaede got in the way." – Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Well, we better start heading towards that pageant so you and Okaasan can have a little chat" – Naruto giggled

"Sure…" – Kakashi

The three of them made their way towards the pageant anxious to see their blossom and with high hopes that she would win.

Meanwhile the enemies (Keiji and Hiroshi) were heading for the pageant as well.

"Man, if we lose our girl the boss is gonna have our heads for sure!" – Keiji (enemy 1)

"(Gasps) If that happens, who will be left to watch and raise our little Akio?" – Hiroshi (Enemy 2)

"What the? Who's Akio?" – Keiji

"It's our little cute goldfish" – Hiroshi

"I thought his name was Guppy?" – Keiji

"Nope, I changed it to Akio" – Hiroshi

"Hey wait a minute, since when was that thing ours?" – Keiji fumed

"Well, didn't we catch it together?" – Hiroshi asked cutely

"Not exactly…" – Keiji

"Anyway, a bright future is a head of our little boy" – Hiroshi smiled

"Whatever, hurry up or we're going to miss the pink head's performance…" – Keiji

"Okeey Dokee" – Hiroshi giggled

Meanwhile at the Pageant, behind the stage was a nervous blossom.

"Oh my dear Haruna-san, you look absolutely gorgeous…" – Kaede

"Thank you Kaede-sama, it wouldn't have been possible without your help" – Sakura

"Not even you don't even need make up, you have an exquisite natural beauty" – Kaede

"Thank you" – Sakura

"So what are you going to do?" – Kaede

"What do you mean?" – Sakura asked a little scared

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you that each candidate needs to perform a special talent" – Kaede

"Well then I guess I have to forfeit…" – Sakura said happily thinking about the rest of the evening she could spend with Kakashi

"Can you sing?" - Kaede

"I can but…" – Sakura was rudely interrupted

"Good, we're saved" – Kaede said pleased

"Oh you're almost up, Good Luck Haruna-san" – Kaede

"Oh Kakashi, will you ever know about my feelings?" – Sakura thought sadly to herself.

Then at that very moment Sakura got an idea. Maybe her confession wasn't lost after all.

The crowd was applauding after a performance by one of the contestants. There were many talented women competing but Kakashi knew the only woman in his eyes was none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Isn't it Okaasan's turn?" – Naruto

"I'm guessing so" – Sasuke

"Hey, Otousan" – Naruto

Naruto was calling Kakashi repeatedly but he noticed Kakashi's eyes were fixed on something on stage. Sasuke noticed that the entire crowd was practically stunned by who ever it was that was on stage.

Then a song started to play. As the audience listened with attentive ears, by the looks of it this certain contestant was going to sing the song _My only love _by Jennifer Love Hewitt (From the anime Sailor Moon English version).

Kakashi looked at Sakura and his heart almost jumped out from how fast it was pounding. He has never seen a woman more beautiful than his beloved Sakura and he knew that she would be the only one for him.

"Wait a second that's Okaasan" – Naruto whispered

"Took you a while to notice Kaoru" – Sasuke

All eyes were on the beautiful Goddess that stood on stage.

"Kakashi… I hope this song reaches you… I want you to know… I love you" – Sakura thought happily.

As the audience anxiously waited, Sakura started to sing with a voice that was sweeter than any sound that people heard that night. Everyone was smiling hearing Sakura sing with such passion and sincerity. But from the entire audience no one was taking the song's meaning to heart as strong Kakashi was. He heard and felt the message behind Sakura's voice. At that moment the both of them looked deeply into each other's eyes. Kakashi then understood Sakura's feelings for him. He never felt his heart so full of love before, but he loved this feeling that swelled up within him. Sakura looked deep within Kakashi's eyes and she too knew he felt the same way for her.

The song slowly ended and with that the audience automatically knew who the winner of this pageant was, it was pretty obvious as well given the fact that the audience gave a standing ovation. At the end Sakura did win.

"Who knew Okaasan could sing like that" – Naruto

"Well Okaasan is always full of surprises" – Sasuke

"What wonderful performances tonight, I am very proud of our village that holds such wonderful souls" – Host/ Kaede's husband, Kano-sama.

"But the one whose performance I adored the most was Haruna Hatare's." - Kano

"Oh so her name is Haruna" – Hiroshi

"Come on let's go back stage that way we can catch her before she leaves" – Keiji

"Aww, do we have to? I mean she has so much talent" – Hiroshi said sadly

"Come on; think about Akio's (their pet goldfish) future!" –Keiji said not knowing what he just said.

"Oh Okay" – Hiroshi said happily

Kaede gave Sakura a bouquet of roses and congratulated her. The both of them headed backstage alongside with Kano-sama.

People started heading home still talking about the pageant.

"Come on let's go congratulate Okaasan" – Naruto

"Yeah, let's go" – Sasuke

Kakashi nodded knowing that it was his turn to tell Sakura how he feels if she didn't know already.

"I knew you would win Haruno-san" – Kaede

"Well I thank you very much Kaede-sama, but I think I should get going back to Takashi and my boys" – Sakura felt something was off.

"Nonsense, why in a hurry?" – Kano

"It's really getting late" – Sakura knew they were definitely up to something.

"The truth is Haruna-san, I have to admit something" – Kaede said evilly.

"You see, ever since my wife was young she always attended the pageants of the festivals…" – Kano was interrupted by Kaede

"But I never won any of them, so to put it simply I hate pretty women…" – Kaede smirked

"Then you're the ones behind the murders" – Sakura said frightened by the sudden truth.

"Correct" – Kano

"Then what do you want with me?" – Sakura said angrily getting ready to fight.

"Easy, to kill you!" – Kaede knowing that this victim was going to be hard to take down.


	10. Chapter 10

~A Family We Will Be~

Chapter 9

As Sakura stands out numbered her heart and thoughts travel out to certain jounins, hoping they find her soon.

"Well Haruna-san, your life ends here" – Kaede starts charging at Sakura.

"I must say for an old lady you planned things out pretty well…" – Sakura said with a smirk.

Kaede and Kano looked at Sakura confused and wondered why Haruna didn't look scared at all.

"The only thing that went wrong on your plan is that you captured the leaf village's 5th hokage's apprentice! – Sakura yelled out with pride.

Right then and there Keiji and Hiroshi both arrived late after securing a bright future for Akio (gold fish).

"Forgive our lateness Kano-sama, we had some matters to attend to first" – Keiji

"Better late than never I suppose" – Kano sighed keeping in mind to find more useful henchmen next time.

"Ah, the Konoha village's hokage's apprentice, huh…" – Kaede said a bit amused.

"You better watch it old Lady, I wouldn't want you to run out of breath…" – Sakura said with sarcasm.

"Oh really? Let's see you try?" – Kaede

Then before Sakura managed to hit Kaede she was tackled by Keiji and Hiroshi.

"Gomenasai Haruno-san, but we have to do what our bosses tell us to do" – Hiroshi

"Hiroshi! Don't apologize to the victim" – Keiji yelled

"Oh I have to at least own manners to live a successful life" – Hiroshi

"Fine whatever just hurry up and perform the jutsu" – Keiji

As they were holding Sakura they performed a jutsu making it impossible for her to move. With Sakura in a kimono it was hard to escape their grasp.

"Good, now all that's left for me to do is diminish your chakra" – Kaede smiled.

At that instant Sakura felt a flow of evil energy within her body. Kaede smiled knowing that Sakura's chakra had disappeared and she took a kunai and stabbed Sakura right in her stomach. Sakura screamed at the pain with rage and anger. Kano then slapped Sakura across the face leaving marks as red as blood on her.

"So Sakura, it looks like this is the end for you and your pretty life" – Kano

"What a shame, your fake husband looked really handsome too; to bad he has a bad choice in women." - Kaede

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not leaving earth until Kakashi becomes my real husband!" – Sakura yelled in disbelief at what she had just said.

"So that's his name" – Keiji and Hiroshi said snickering in their minds that they constantly called him an old man.

Kano then took his kunai and cut off some of Sakura's kimono off till it looked like a mini skirt, revealing as much skin as possible. As Sakura looked into the man's eyes she spotted the hideous desire of lust gleaming from within them.

Then Kano chuckled evilly and started to grope Sakura roughly. Hiroshi and Keiji were still holding Sakura just in case the jutsu came off. They were surprised that Sakura was still able to move her arms and legs. They figured that their jutsu wasn't strong enough for her, but they knew she would give up struggling soon seeing that her knees had started to tremble.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" – Sakura yelped

"Sorry I forgot to mention that I allow my husband to do whatever he pleases with my victims, as long as they die in the process" – Kaede

"You sick minded monster!" – Sakura

"If you're loyal to this Kakashi fella then that must mean your body hasn't been touched yet" – Kano

"As if I'd let a scum bag like you have your way with me" – Sakura was getting weaker by the minute and she didn't have any more strength left to defend herself, so she spit in Kano's face.

"You know I love the innocent and feisty ones, but play time is over you belong to me now" – Kano laughed and Kaede laughed along with him in the background.

Hearing their laughter in the background triggered something in Sakura which gave her the strength to release herself from Keiji and Hiroshi. Then she made her way over to Kano who quickly backed away when he noticed she was loose, and she punched him right in the gut and managed to kick Kano twice right in the spot between his legs.

"Stupid Husband!" – Kaede growled

With that Sakura turned over to Kaede and started to come after her but then she was once again in the hold of Keiji and Hiroshi. After feeling an entire lifetime of pain on his sensitive part, Kano got up and returned on to what he was planning to with Sakura.

Kano slapped Sakura and then started to choke her.

"Come on little blossom, you belong to me remember so give up already" – Kano

Even though the life very life of Sakura was being choked right out of her, Sakura managed to scream out.

"The only man that can have me is Kakashi Hatake!" – Sakura yelled loud and clear

Then at that moment Sakura felt the grip on her arms and neck loosen and she noticed Naruto and Sasuke beating up Keiji and Hiroshi. Then she heard a voice behind her that belonged to the man her heart belonged to.

"I'm glad you feel that way Sakura…" – Kakashi

"Kk-Kakashi…" – Sakura said in quiet sobs

Tears started to swell up within Sakura's eyes, those weren't exactly the words she expected to hear from Kakashi but it meant a whole lot to her.

Kakashi looked at the frozen and cruel form that Sakura was put into and no words can describe the burning fury that poured leaked out of him. While Kakashi was beating up Kano he started to confess to Sakura about his feelings.

"Sakura, I'm sorry" – Kakashi

Sakura looked at Kakashi confused and her heart felt as if he was rejecting her.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you…" – Kakashi said while punching Kano repeatedly

"But Sakura I love you, I've loved you for a long time now, it just took me a while to say it to you" – Kakashi said with all the tender love he had for this beautiful woman.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and her heart over flowed with happiness.

"So Sakura, I promise that I'll never let anything like this happen to you ever again." – Kakashi said throwing Kano hard into a tree.

Kakashi walked over to Sakura and caressed her cheek gently being cautious not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

Sakura then leaned forward and kissed Kakashi ever so passionately and lovingly that she had forgotten the wounds and scars on her body.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against Hiroshi and Keiji. Sasuke had gotten Keiji on the ground and he was about to give the final blow when Hiroshi ran over to Keiji to protect him.

"Hh-Hiroshi…what are you doing? Run while you still can" – Keiji coughed painfully.

"No, how many times do I have to remind you Keiji!" – Hiroshi said with tears in his eyes.

"I have feelings for you Keiji and if anything else, I will follow you to the ends of the earth" – Hiroshi

Keiji finally understood the feelings that Hiroshi felt inside were not a joke.

"Keiji, I know the reason you joined Kaede and Kano's squad was because your family was in need of money, so you don't really want to hurt anybody you're just trying to help your family…" – Hiroshi said sadly

"Hiroshi…" – Keiji

"When I found that out about you and how generous and kind your real self was my heart could never let go of you" – Hiroshi cried

Naruto was crying secretly in the background hearing such a touching story.

Hiroshi then looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"So if you're going to kill him, then kill me as well!" – Hiroshi

"Fine then, works for me" – Sasuke

"Sasuke NO!" – Naruto

"Hey what are you doing?" - Sasuke

"Can't you see they've been deceived by Kaede and Kano and they had no other choice so…" – Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"Let them find happiness with each other like me and you" – Naruto smiled

Sasuke loved Naruto smile and he understood now where the 2 enemies were coming from, and how could he possibly say no to Naruto.

"It's you and I, dobe" – Sasuke

With that the 4 of them each got on good terms with each other after realizing their situations. As for Kaede she totally lost her sanity.

"I HATE LOVE AND BEAUTY, LET'S DESTROY IT FROM THE WORLD!" – Kaede laughed maniacally.

"What are we going to do with her?" – Keiji

"Already got it covered, Naruto…" - Sasuke

"RASENGAN" – Naruto

As the mission finally came to a fitting end, the 6 of them headed for the village. Having Kakashi with Sakura, Naruto with Sasuke, and Keiji and Hiroshi, the 3 pairs looked forward to a better life within the gates of Konoha. Love embraced each individual differently and revealed to them the truth behind their ways.

"Um Kakashi?" – Sakura blushed while being carried on Kakashi's back.

"What is it?" – Kakashi

Sakura kissed him on the cheek making him carry her bridal style and continued on kissing her.

"Behave yourselves kids!" – Naruto laughed while latching himself onto Sasuke's arm.

"(GASPS) KIDS!"- Hiroshi

Hiroshi and Keiji made a decision to start a new life and business Konoha together, not to mention they got pretty acquainted with the members of team 7.

"Speaking about kids…" – Keiji

"WE LEFT AKIO IN THE TINY POND" – Hiroshi said frantically

"Don't worry, there will be time for us to adopt a real one" – Keiji said while hugging his newly found lover and companion.

"AWWW" – Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura.

Then Kakashi looked at his future wife to be and whispered in her ear.

"Someday, we will have children and a happy family we will be" – Kakashi

Sakura liked the sound of that.


	11. Special End

~ A Family We Will Be~

*Special Ending*

~ Bells~

It has been a few months since the under cover mission that ended up making drastic changes for our favorite team 7. Both Sakura and Kakashi realized the love between them with the help of Naruto and Sasuke. Now they live together, and it took a lot of effort and courage to be able to be together like that at the beginning. Thankfully their friends and family accepted their relationship with open arms, and anyone who didn't except them, let's say Naruto and Sasuke would meet with them personally.

Sakura was out grocery shopping for things required to make dinner when she bumped into Ino and Hinata.

"SAKURA! – Ino and Hinata hugged Sakura

"Hi Ino hi Hinata!" – Sakura

"How are you?" – Hinata

"Fine thanks" – Sakura smiled

"So what are you doing?" – Ino

"Well Ino-pig it's pretty obvious on what I'm doing… I'm shopping for dinner tonight." – Sakura

"Ohhh, like a cute little housewife, right forehead?" – Ino smirked while Hinata blushed.

"I'm not his wife Ino…" – Sakura

"Yet" – Hinata smiled

"Anyway me and Sai are taking it slow" – Ino

"I find that surprising for someone like you Ino, especially how you usually jump right on to things" – Sakura

"Oh yeah, I still jump alright, in the bed at least" – Ino smirked evilly while both Sakura and Hinata blushed madly knowing what Ino meant.

"Well how are you and Kiba doing Hinata?" – Sakura

"Well you know he's been busy with missions lately but we still manage to go out for dinner sometimes and you know…" – Hinata's face deepened into a dark red.

"I see…" – Sakura smiled being proud of Hinata getting over Naruto.

Meanwhile walking through town while reading his beloved Icha Icha was Kakashi Hatake, who was interrupted by his eternal rival, Gai.

"My my, look at my eternal rival out here reading porno when he should be at home helping out with his little wife" – Gai said with his fantastic smile.

"She's not my wife yet Gai" – Kakashi blushed

"So when are you going to propose to the little blossom any way" – Asuma and Kurenai came out of nowhere. (I brought Asuma back from the dead for those of you wondering)

"Well you see I was waiting for the right time to ask her" – Kakashi

"Don't rush him guys, after all he is busy reading porno, I assume he will ask her by tomorrow when he's done reading" – Gai smiled

"WHAT?" – Kakashi

"Well Kakashi hasn't the thought of marriage ever crossed your mind?" – Kurenai

"Kurenai, men don't like the sound of marriage because when they picture marriage they see hugs and kisses when in reality it's bills and dishes" –Anko laughed.

"Hey there Anko" – Everybody

"Besides I think our little scarecrow here is chicken to propose to his cherry blossom" – Anko

"Yeah, can you imagine the nagging that he would be getting from Lady Tsunade" - Gai

As a matter of fact Kakashi did have an idea because it was right after the mission that Kakashi went to talk to the hokage about Sakura and himself.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kakashi you do realize what is at stake here" – Lady Tsunade_

"_Honestly I've realized that civilians and people may not accept this and our reputations may be brought down but I love her Tsunade-sama" – Kakashi_

"_Does Sakura know about the side affects?" – Lady Tsunade_

"_Yes, and we both agreed to be together no matter what people say" – Kakashi_

"_You know I'm going to expect more from you now if you are ready to take this relationship onward" – Lady Tsunade_

"_Like what?"- Kakashi_

"_I want you to take good care of her with your life Kakashi" – Tsunade _

"_That's a promise I can keep" – Kakashi_

"_Oh and I also want to be the grandmother of exceptional ninja grandchildren" – Tsunade laughed_

"_Right…" – Kakashi _

"_Well the both of you have my utmost dearest blessings, oh and Hatake if you dare hurt her, your life would officially over" – Tsunade growled_

"_Yes Tsunade" – Kakashi said with a little fear_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kakashi started to ponder whether he should bring up the topic of marriage with Sakura.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke they've been keeping an eye on their friends and they felt as if nothing was happening.

"SASUKE, KAKASHI IS SO DAMN SLOW HE SHOULD HAVE HAD KIDS ALREADY" – Naruto

"Naruto don't you think he was putting Sakura first, she might not have wanted to rush things yet" – Sasuke

"Well tell them to take things slower faster" – Naruto

"You can't always do that Naruto" – Sasuke

"Yeah but I was having a chat with Sakura a while back and she was starting to doubt that Kakashi was serious in the relationship" – Naruto

"Well let's talk to a couple that know about marriage so we can Kakashi and Sakura married" – Sasuke smiled

"Yes, and then they will definitely get married by tomorrow believe it!" - Naruto


End file.
